


A Doorway's Creation

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-01
Updated: 2004-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set pre-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Doorway's Creation

"A soul," said one. "What a wonderful punishment. Those gypsies are so inventive."

The other one stood watching in silence as Angelus ran through the woods. His head full of confusion. Darla would throw him out. But he was the one with the power. Yes, she would take in back, eventually. There was plenty of time.

"You didn't?" one asked. "You are divine. Tell me of your plan. How are you going to use him? Even the magics controlling the lava Beast couldn't convince him to play nice. This is your plan?"

"Yes," replied the other one.

**Author's Note:**

> This came after some pondering over the PTB's true intentions and possible control of Angel's fate.


End file.
